Trapped in Snow
by The Bellowing Archangwhales
Summary: Cas, Sam, and Dean get stuck in the bunker from an unexpected snow storm and things don't go as expected. Human!Cas and Sam was healed by Ezekiel. Slight Destiel. First story so please R&R! :)


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first story so please feel free to leave any reviews :) My friend one day decided that she needed a story where Cas, Sam, and Dean get trapped in the bunker from a snow storm and I was bored so I wrote this. Sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix them ~ Pine**

* * *

><p>"And record amounts of snow this evening, piling up to almost 24 inches of snow-" the news caster was cut off as Dean turned the radio off in frustration. With that much snow, it meant he was stuck in the bunker with his little brother and an ex-angel. He hated snow, because it meant it was too cold to really do anything but stay inside.<p>

"Come on Dean, it won't be that bad! Just think of it as our chance to finally teach Cas here some pop culture," Sam stated, smiling like the big moose that he was. Cas stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say to Dean.

"I'm cold. Hey Dean, how about you get the fire place going and I'll make some hot coco for all of us. Cas, you can help Dean get the fire going." Sam headed of towards the kitchen while Cas followed Dean to fireplace. Dean grabbed some wood from the stack beside him, grabbing some kindling as well, and started to make the fire in the shape of a log cabin.

"What can I do to help Dean?" Cas questioned, looking clueless as ever. "Well, it looks like we are running low on wood. Could you get some of the wood that's just outside the bunker?"

"Sure Dean." And with that, the angel walked towards the exit of bunker.

Dean walked into the kitchen looking for a match to light the fire with. He could have sworn there had been some by the fireplace from their last summoning, but apparently not.

"Hey Sammy, where's the matches?" Dean asked looking around the room. Sam set the second kettle of water down on the stove top. He turned around to look at his brother, still wearing the oven mitt he had used earlier.

"Yeah, over there in that drawer." Sam pointed to drawer at the edge of the counter with his gloved hand.

"Hey, where's Cas? I thought he would be with you," Sam asked, looking around for the ex-angel, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh I sent him outside to get more firewood, we were almost out and the wood is close." Dean found the box of matches, smiled, and bounced the box in his hand. He started to head towards the fireplace when Sam grabbed his arm. Dean turned to face the bitch face his little brother was giving him. "What?"

"Dean! Cas is out there in this freezing cold weather that's down to zero! What were you thinking sending him outside, he is still vulnerable to the elements just like you and me. He will be freezing his ass off," Sam exclaimed at his older brother. Dean's eyes widened as he bolted for the main door when he heard the door's grinding sound as it opened. Dean ran in to the front room just in time to see the door close. Standing there, holding a pile of wood, shaking like a leaf, and skin as pale as Snow White herself, was Castiel.

"Holy crap, Cas," Dean uttered as he ran up to Cas, who was still shivering at the top of the staircase. Cas looked at him with big, wide blue eyes.

"D-Dean why am I s-so c-cold?" Cas managed to get out, teeth chattering. Dean grabbed the wood from Cas' hands and threw the logs to the side.

"You think you can get down these steps?" Dean asked cautiously. The angel nodded, and Dean knew he was lying. The poor guy was still shaking like a leaf. His face looked at least 20 shades paler than before. Dean hooked an arm around Cas' waist and grabbed Cas' arm and slung around his shoulder and started heading down the stairs.

"A little help here Sammy?" Dean called out as Sam bounded into the room and ran up the stairs to his brother and the used-to-be angel who he considered his brother. He grabbed Cas' other arm and looped it around his shoulder while grabbing Cas' waist as well. Together, the brothers carried Cas down the steps and next the fire. Cas sat down on the couch, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Here." Dean had grabbed a fleece blanket and was now wrapping it around Cas' shoulders. Cas grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it closer to his freezing body. Dean grabbed the matches from his pocket and lit the fire he had built. The flames danced before them and Cas immediately leaned towards the fire. Sam came running in with a plate of hot cocoa and a pair of warm, fuzzy socks. Dean grabbed the socks and sat down. He took Cas' feet and placed them in his lap, and began unlacing the tennis shoes he borrowed. He threw the boots off to the side as Sam handed him the socks. Dean peeled off Cas' cold, wet socks and put the warm, fuzzy socks on his frozen feet. Sam handed Cas a mug of cocoa while he grabbed another blanket. He laid the blanket around the ex-angel's shoulders.

"T-Thank you" Cas mumbled, teeth still chattering. "No problem, just, don't do that again Cas. You're human now, and that comes with human things like being cold when it's cold outside." Dean paused. He grabbed the remote for the sitting off to the side of the fire-place, (thank god for Black Friday sales and cashiers who don't care what you give them).

Dean sat down on the couch next to Castiel. He grabbed the blankets from one side and pulled them around himself, snuggling into Cas.

"What are you doing?" Asked Cas, his teeth no longer chattering. "I'm creating body heat. Now, let's watch some football, I'm sure there is some game on somewhere," Dean replied as he turned the TV on with the remote. Sam smiled at his brother and the ex-angel cuddling as he handed Dean his hot cocoa. Dean sent a glare at his younger brother saying don't you dare speak one word about this. Sam sat down in the chair next to the couch with his own mug of hot cocoa. He sipped the brown warmth in a cup as his brother cheered on the Seahawks against the Redskins. Cas sat there and thought to himself that he could never have asked for better friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! If you leave a review, I'll give you a pineapple! Maybe... :)<strong>


End file.
